


Candles

by mamaclover



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Spoilers for Legion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: Anduin wonders what will lay in store for him tomorrow.





	Candles

Anduin Wrynn didn't know the true horror that was the Burning Legion. His father, Varian, was there. Only he never came back.  
Often the young king, barely on the cusp of adulthood, laid in bed at night wondering what was his path now.

Of course he knew he had to be King to the people of Stormwind and to the Alliance, but they didn't see him like that. 

People only saw doom looming on the horizon now that the king was gone and Anduin remained as a fill in. 

Would they wait for someone better or wait for him to inherit his father's legacy?

Anduin tried not to linger on the loss of his parents but when everyone was gone and the candles were blown out, he couldn't help himself.   
It hurt to think that he could no longer turn to the father who seemed to be confident in everything he did.

Nothing much seemed to phase him when it came down to it. 

Greymane told Anduin how even with his last bit of strength, Varian fought with everything he had.   
For the Alliance and and for Azeroth.

Would Anduin ever live up to that?

The young king curled into his sheets, willing his mind to forget and try to hurry to sleep. 

Tomorrow he was to meet the Champion at the Broken Isles. To see with his own eyes where his father's last stand was 

He faced many hardships in his life, some that left him unable to stand. But this one, to see where his father's last moments were... it terrified him to face the truth. 

Anduin knew no matter what though, he had to do this. Just one last moment where his father stood. 

He was terrified to do so but no longer did he have the choice. 

Closing his eyes, Anduin tried not to think about tomorrow and fell into an uneasy sleep. He couldn't help but wonder what would be in store for him tomorrow on the Broken Shore.


End file.
